Luck of the Irish
by thegenuineimitation
Summary: Blaise is dating Daphne Greengrass, and fooling around with Seamus Finnegan on the side. What will happen when his two lovers meet? One-shot. WARNING: Language, Slash M/M , threesome M/F/M. In response to Taboo: A Challenge!


**Luck of the Irish**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** A drabble/one-shot written in response to Taboo: A Challenge. For more cool stories check out some of the responses! Or take the challenge yourself!

**WARNING:** M-Rating deserved, not for the kiddies, reader discretion is advised!

* * *

"Are you sure you weren't followed?" Blaise muttered as his lips traced the path from the Gryffindor's left ear to the hollow of his throat.

"Mmm, I'm positive," hummed Seamus leaning unabashedly into the dark skinned Slytherin's hot open-mouthed kisses.

"Only fools are positive," Blaise informed him.

"You sure?"

"I'm not falling for that,"

Seamus shrugged as he shoved Blaise's robes off his shoulders to make a black puddle in the middle of the floor and tugged his uniform shirt out from where it was neatly tucked into his uniform pants.

"Was worth a shot,"

"Do you always go for the bad bet?"

"Mmmhmm, fuck yes, right there, oh...and I cheer for the underdog," Seamus panted.

"Ridiculous, downright...ungh...ludicrous," moaned Blaise.

"Got me you, didn't it?"

"If by got you mean you caught me at a weak point in my life when for some reason I was...shit, yes there...not entirely immune to the physical effects of your blatant molestation-"

"If by not entirely immune you mean you pounced on me like a cat in heat,"

"-And agreed to fool around with you even though I have a beautiful, smart, purelooded, Slytherin...oh my fucking gods...oh, ungh...girlfriend with whom I already have great sex, and who if she found out about this little liaison would hex me six ways from Sunday," Blaise commented as he lazily unbuttoned Seamus' uniform shirt with nimble fingers.

Seamus' own hands had found their way into Blaise's pants and were massaging away maddeningly.

"You mean _when_ she found about this little liaison,"

The two boys froze at the sound of a cool feminine voice interrupting.

Blaise went pale.

"What in the name of the bloody fucking frozen hell!" Seamus swore as he jumped in surprise and yanked his hands out of the Slytherin's pants to reach for his wand.

A useless gesture since it was up the sleeve of his robes which were on the floor near the door of this abandoned classroom about eight feet away.

"Care to explain yourself, Blaise, darling?"

"Daph, it's not..."

Blaise didn't know what to say. It after all was what it looked like, and it was also probably what she thought it was. He had no excuse for it really, but he still loved his bookish girlfriend and he didn't want to lose her forever just because he was having a few doubts about his sexual preferences and wanted to experiment a bit.

"I don't want to hear excuses, Blaise,"

"Daphne, I love you, this doesn't change that at all,"

"Then what exactly is he to you?"

"Nothing but a gutterfuck," Blaise said immediately.

"Oi!" snapped Seamus, more than slightly offended.

"_Silencio, Anchorrus_," Daphne muttered swishing her wand.

The two boys found themselves unable to speak or move.

"Don't lie to me, lover, or to yourself. You don't joke with a gutterfuck, you don't make a secret of a gutterfuck, you don't tease or undress a gutterfuck. A gutterfuck is a partner with whom you unbutton your fly and pound him for a quickie on the side because your girlfriend is mad at you and you're sick of masturbating. Sorry, little Gryffie, you're not a gutterfuck, Blaise likes you, what do you think of that?"

Seamus of course couldn't answer but both boys' eyes went wide when Daphne shed her black school robes to reveal oodles of milk white skin her long blond hair a silver curtain in the light from the full moon.

"More importantly, what do you think of this?" she asked running her long fingered hands teasingly over her body from her collar bones down to the tops of her thighs.

"You see, Blaise and I, well, for as long as he loves me we come as a package deal, and I really don't think he would mind keeping you at all,"

She wiggled herself carefully into the little space left between them and ran her hands over Seamus' bared chest, tweaking his nipples, and smiling when she felt his arousal surge against her front as Blaise's prodded the small of her back.

"Mm, and I can feel why. What do you say Gryffie, up for a little ménage a trois?"

She cancelled her spells with a muttered wandless _finite_.

"Feel for yourself," Seamus answered grinning roguishly as he unashamedly guided her hand to his cock.

"How do I get myself into these situations?" Blaise demanded of the ceiling even as his skilful hands went to work on inflaming her body.

"Luck of the Irish," said Seamus throatily as he bucked against her hand.

* * *

**AN: **And there you have it folks! Hope you enjoyed this little bit of gratuitous moaning and swearing! Let me know what you think.


End file.
